Jashins' Baby
by AwesomeNess123
Summary: "I am so sorry! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Sakura Haruno and Jashin-sama sent me to be your understudy!" said the talking head in Hidans hands. Hidan/Sakura AU, a bit of OCC, SWEARING


Jashins' Baby

"Are you Hidan?" she asked surveying the massacred town around her. Hidan whipped around quickly not hearing or sensing her approach swinging his scythe as he did so.

The three blades went straight through the strangers' stomach before it poofed into a log and he heard a voice from a bit away behind him. He again turned around, not swinging this time, and saw a little pink haired girl examining but not touching his many circles of Jashins symbol on the ground around her.

Before he even addressed he twirled to his partner, Kakuzu, and promptly started screaming.

"Hey Fucker what the hell?! Why the fuck didn't you warm be about the fucking bitch you swine!" Hidan swore quite loudly.

Said partner calmly glanced up from his place on the ground where he was counting his money from a recent bounty.

"I didn't find it necessary."

"Why the fuck not!"

"I wasn't aware you needed to be babysat. Are you that incompetent?"

Said 'bitch' quirked her eyebrow at the arguing duo in front of her. Were they really from Akatsuki? She could see the one with the mask being in the dangerous group however the silver haired one? Not so much.

Sakura cleared her throat trying to get the one she hoped was Hidan to pay attention to her for a moment. It was successful and his argument stopped as he scowled down at her from his spot.

"Who the flying fucks are you?" he growled and she blinked big eyes at him. "Are you Hidan?" she asked her earlier question again.

"Yes, who the hell wants to fucking know?" Hidan snarled. He wasn't expecting the small short girl to start bouncing and laughing happily. He defiantly wasn't expecting her to flash over and hug him, which was why her head was now off her body rolling away as the rest of her fell limp.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu, who had paused his counting at the laughter, stood in disbelief for a moment before one of them spoke.

"I wonder if she has a bounty on her."

Hidan scowled and kicked her body away from as he was about to turn away however they heard something that had his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry! My master told me not to surprise people but I was so exciting! Kakuzu sir, would you mind sewing my head back on please? I will pay you!" the head spoke a bit muffled as its face was in the dirt.

Hidan was over picking it up already scowling at the head as it smiled widely at him.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" he spoke in a dark manner.

Sakura squeaked and started to blush as she realized something.

"I am so sorry! I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Sakura Haruno ex-leaf shinobi! Jashin-sama sent me here to you to be your under study because I am still a child and he is worried for me." She mumbled something after the last part.

"Personally I think being 148 is a fine age and I can be left on my own but Jashin-sama knows best and I shall follow his word!" she said determinedly.

Hidan was shocked. He didn't know what to do for a moment but then he stalked back to her body with her head and turned to Kakuzu.

"Stitch it back on fuck face!" he demanded. Kakuzu frowned at being ordered but did so anyway not wanted to be bothered with Hidan any longer than neccasary.

After her head was back on she dusted off her clothes and then bowed lowly towards Hidan.

"Please take me on as your apprentice by Jashins request Hidan-sama?" she asked quietly waiting for an answer.

Although he had been shocked at first he realized by her earrings which were the same symbol of his pendant she was a young follower. He had heard of some young ones having to go with seniors for more training after their initial train with Jashin himself.

Glancing down at the girl below him he spoke,

"Of fucking course bitch!"

Sakura looked up excited and her childlike demeanor was suddenly gone and they were left a devious teenager.

"Yes! Fuck yeah!" she howled and had Hidan grinning at her choice vocabulary. As the two started laughing and discussing preferred methods of sacrifice the figure seated on the ground began to inwardly weep.

Kakuzu thought dejectedly to himself one thought before he rose and started off toward the direction of Ame.

'Not another one!'

So that was just a random dream I had. Not really exciting but hey! I love this couple together and there isn't enough of it on ff in my opinion. Well thank you for reading and please review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
